For the love of Shippo
by SugarPanda
Summary: The group take a rest after a long walk. Shippo steals inu's ramen as per usual. then suddenly out of no where u could hear an explosion and battle cries. a hanyou looking girl jumps out of the bushes. do shippo and her have a connection?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. I am making another fanfic!! My other fanfic Heaven Sent hasn't been getting many reviews so I thought I should try again. Second times the charm right? Or atleast I hope so. Anyway. This story is mainly about Shippo. I mean the other characters are in it but it surrounds Shippo and what he is going through if some chappies are going to be devoted to inu and kag I don't know. But anyway enjoy this fanfic and if you like this one please check out Heaven Sent. Thankies!! And on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Inuyasha. That belongs to the most wonderful Ms. Takahashi.

**For the love of Shippo**

Chapter One

It is a wonderful summer d-

"Ahhhhh! Mommy!!!"

"Inuyasha…….!"

Shippo as per usual was being chased by none other than Inuyasha. The group had finally taken a rest after Kagome insisted over and over again, not to mention a few sits here and there until Inuyasha caved in and stopped to take a rest. Shippo had stole Inuyasha's cup of ramen again and of course Inuyasha was pissed.

"But…But Kagome he stole my ramen!" Inuyasha said with a sad puppy dog face hoping to win Kagome over.

"Its not working this time Inuyasha. Shippo's just a child and you are a grown man. Stop acting so juvenile!" Kagome responded as Shippo leapt into the safety of his surrogate mothers arms and stuck out his tongue.

"And you Shippo give Inuyasha back his ramen and apologize. If you hadn't stole his ramen none of this would have happened." Kagome said as she looked down at her son.

"Fine" Shippo huffed as he jumped out of Kagome's arms and landed right in front of Inuyasha.

"Sorry Inubaka."

"Shippo!"

"Fine! I am sorry Inuyasha."

"Keh, whatever runt."

Suddenly the bushes rustled and a loud explosion could be heard. Followed by a battle cry.

"What the hell was that?" asked Inuyasha ready to attack whatever was making that sound.

"I don't know but I have a feeling it is coming this way" said Sango already getting into a fighting stance. Kirara bursts into flames and turns into her bigger self.

Suddenly a girl with long black hair, black dog ears, golden eyes ; wearing a short red dress with a black dragon coming up it. Runs out of the bushes. Clutched in her hands was a blue looking stick that reminds you of a baton. There are two big gashes on her legs. She falls to her knees and looks up at the group. When she sees that they are armed she excepts the worst and think they are about to kill her.

"Please don't kill me. I'm too weak to fight back." she says with tear filled eyes.

The group lowers their weapons and run over to the girl.

"What happened to you?" asked Kagome worried.

"I'm not going back…..never!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I ran away. My father was going to have me marry someone I haven't even met."

"That's terrible."

"Wait hold on a minute. What was that explosion back there?" asked Inuyasha skeptical about whether he should trust this girl.

"That was me" the girl answered.

"You?!" said all gasped.

"Yes. Once father realized I was gone he made the nekos come after me. They wanted to take me back so I fought with all I had. Unfortunately being the smart person I am I forgot that I hadn't eaten breakfast so I was weak in the first place."

"Wow that was real smart." commented Inuyasha.

"Got anything else to say hanyou?" asked the girl not liking his smart attitude.

"You're a hanyou too so I wouldn't be so insulting." said Sango not liking how she sounded when she said that.

"Hanyou? You think I'm a hanyou? Hahahahahaha!" she said as she laughed.

"You are a hanyou. Haven't you looked in the mirror?"

"I am not a han…"

The bushes started to rustle again and they knew it wasn't another hanyou.

"O shit! They are coming for me!"

It was then that Kagome realized that Shippo wasn't with them anymore.

"Shippo! Shippo!" Kagome started to call frantically.

The nekos burst out of the bushes and spot the girl on the ground. They start to run towards her when Shippo comes out of nowhere and gets in front of the girl. One of the nekos see Shippo in front of the girl and send a ball of electric water towards him.

"Noooooooooooooo! SHIPPO!!!!!" Kagome cries as she tries to run towards her son.

"Kagome get back!" says Inuyasha as he wraps a arm around her waist and tries to keep her out of harms way.

Helpless and filled with sorrow Kagome watches as tears filled her eyes at the thought of losing her son.

**You guys are probably hating me right now. I just felt like giving you a cliff hanger. They are soooo fun. Not really for the reader though sorry. Please review!!!!! Please!!! I need some feedback and I need to know that someone is reading this. Ja ne!**

**SugarPanda ****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha I only own the hanyou looking girl.

Hanyou Looking Girl: Hey! I do have a name!

Sugar Panda: I know that. Its just the readers don't know yet and I don't want to spoil it.

Hanyou Looking Girl: Well this better not go on for too long. Plus I am NOT hanyou. I am a

Sugar Panda: -Grabs Hanyou Looking Girl and puts a hand over her mouth- Enjoy the story!

Chapter 2

"No SHIPPO!" Kagome shrieked.

Shippo flops to the ground like a piece of meat. The girl runs over to him.

"No Shippo! Please don't leave us!" she cried.

_*Cough Cough*_

"Shippo!"

"I'm not leaving yet." replied Shippo in a raspy voice still coughing. She then left Shippo's side and let Kagome come and sit by him.

"Shippo what were you thinking?" asked Kagome in tears, "We could have lost you!"

"I wanted her *cough* *cough* to *cough* *cough* live."

"Well what about you?"

"You *cough* *cough* just don't understand."

"Well start speaking runt because I want a _real_ long explanation for this one." Inuyasha said. Even though he didn't want to admit it, he cared about Shippo and he wanted a good fucking reason why he would put himself in danger.

"Well…."

"You BASTARDS!"

"Huh?" said everyone as they turned around and saw the girl standing in front of the thunder nekos.

"Why did you hurt him?"

"He was in the way." one of the thunder nekos answered, "Now come with us, your father is waiting."

"I am going nowhere with you." she snarled, "You will pay for what you did to Shippo."

"I am kami-sama!" she screamed.

She rose off the ground. Her hair grew longer, she wore a midnight blue sweater dress that came just above the knee with a golden trim, and on her forehead a water drop appeared on her head.

"What the fuck?" asked Inuyasha. The whole group just stood there shocked. Who was this girl? What was this girl? And how in the hell did she know Shippo?

"You think you can challenge us?" asked one of the nekos with snarl.

"I will never forgive you for hurting Shippo!"

"Dragon's Alliance!"

The clouds turned from their innocent white to their destructive gray color. Then all of a sudden the dragons of each element came down and circled around the girl.

"Elemental Assistance!" shouted the girl as she pointed to the thunder nekos.

The dragons flew at the nekos and attacked from all directions. After a few minutes the dragons flew back to the girl, leaving the bones behind.

"Thank you." she said as they nuzzled her cheek, "You may go now."

They nodded in response then flew back to which they came from. The girl came back down to the ground and walked over to Shippo.

"I'm sorry I made you get hurt like this Shippo." she apologized.

"We should take Shippo to Kaede's." suggests Sango.

"No, I will take care of him." the girl says with determination in her eyes.

"But we should really"

"Sango….let her take care of me." Shippo pleaded.

"Fine. But if you die I will never forgive her."

"I will not kill Shippo so don't you dare accuse me of doing so." the girl said rage surging through her at the thought of anyone suspecting even a little bit that she would kill Shippo.

The group looked at her with new eyes. She looked just as worried as the rest of them. The automatically felt ashamed of themselves. She killed those nekos not because they beat her to the punch but because they hurt Shippo. If she wanted to kill Shippo she looked like the kind of girl that wouldn't have waited around and just would have got it over with.

"Ok." said Sango not wanting to upset her anymore than she already had.

The group stepped away from Shippo as she went to Shippo's side.

"Don't worry Shippo. I will heal you and take the curse that that bitch put on you."

"Thank you. Chi" he said with a knowing smile, "I have waited so long"

She blushed and when Shippo saw that he smirked.

The rest of the group was still shocked. Why did she blush and why did Shippo smirk? And what was this curse that Shippo had on him and why hadn't told anybody? And they were still waiting on how she knew Shippo and what she was and who she was.

The girl went to Shippo's head and placed her hands on each side. She then closed her eyes and a blue aura surrounded her and Shippo. She then opened her eyes and her whole eyes were aquamarine. She then closed them again and started to concentrate hard.

After what seemed like hours she released his head and fell to the ground. She had ran out of energy. As she was on the ground she transformed back into her regular form. Shippo then popped up and went to her side.

"Don't worry Chi. We will take you to Kaede's so you can rest."

"Are you"

"Shhh." Shippo said soothingly, "Save what energy you have left."

"Ok"

"Kaito!" Shippo called into the night. (They were in the same spot for a long time.)

A black neko that looked exactly like Kirara with a tear drop on his head stepped out of the brush. He then engulfed himself in water and turned into his bigger form. Kaito walked over to the girl and nuzzled her cheek.

"Carry Chi please." Shippo asked Kaito.

The neko nodded his head and then picked her up and put her on his back. Shippo then hopped in front of where the girl laid on Kaito's back.

"Let's go. She needs to get some food in her." Shippo ordered. He then turned around and looked at the girl. He then rubbed his little thumb over her cheek.

The group was still so shocked by Shippo and the girls actions that they just followed Shippo's order dumbly.

As they were walking back to Kaede's hut the rest of the group wondered how and why Shippo's voice had changed. It was almost….

**Cliffy cliff hangers! hehehehehe! Well I am going to end it right here. I think I gave you guys enough clues and ideas to fill your heads. I feel kinda bad because I have already made like three chapters on my other fanfic so I thought I would make this good, interesting and action packed. It was so hard not to reveal to much of anything. Well anyway I hoped you like this chapter and please review! ^^**

**SugarPanda ^_~**


End file.
